


记一次非同寻常的口.交

by Batsy7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, 口交, 梗来自于米沙的一个角色, 自己给自己口交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: Enjoy





	记一次非同寻常的口.交

　　这事儿说起来还是因为Dean的一句玩笑。那天他们正在聊天，他们指的是Sam、Dean还有Cas，他们刚刚结束了一次辛苦的猎魔，值得享受一些愉悦的放松时光。然后他们的话题不知怎么就谈到了看过的黄片上面，一开始Dean还有点窘迫，虽然他跟Cas早就滚了好几次床单了，但是黄片这种事儿……Dean总有种教坏纯洁小天使的罪恶感。但Cas一直微笑着歪头展示着他的好奇心，再加上那么一点恰到好处的酒精，Dean就忍不住打开了话匣子。

　　“说起来我有一次看片，里面那个家伙居然想要给自己口.交，哈！怎么可能……”

　　“实际上，这是可能的。我就能做到。”Cas冷不丁插了一句。

　　“哈？”Dean举着啤酒瓶子的手顿了一下，没反应过来。

　　“准确来说，并不是我，而是Jimmy，他的身体非常的柔软，所以……”

　　“咳咳！！”Sam大声的打断了Cas ，他尴尬的抬头看着天花板，同时用胳膊肘拐了Dean一下子，提醒他注意一下自己纯洁的天使伴侣正在说些什么。

　　“哦，Cas！”Dean刚才正顺着Cas的描述试图在脑子里想象出一个画面，Sam成功拉回了他的意识，“我们不能在朋友……额，Sam面前直接说这个，Cas，个人隐私。就算你能给自己口也不行。”

　　“……你真的能够给自己口吗？”Dean忍不住又追问了一句。

　　“哦，God！真是够了！”Sam翻了个白眼，表示受不了他们两个了，然后干脆拿着酒瓶直接走了。

　　然而Dean和Cas关于“能不能给自己口”的话题并没有继续下去。他们再次讨论起这件事是在几天后，当时他们正舒舒服服躺在Dean房间的床上，准备用一次温柔又激烈的性.爱来给今天画个圆满的小句号。Dean正裸着上半身躺在床上， 而Cas正在一件件剥掉他的天使行头，风衣，西装外套，领带，衬衫……

　　Dean看着Cas慢吞吞脱衣服又一件件叠好的时候终于忍不住问道，“嘿，Cas？”

　　“Dean？”裤子脱到一半的天使停下动作，提溜着裤子弯着腰扭过头用无辜的蓝眼睛看着Dean。

　　“你真的……咳，能给自己口？”Dean终于问出了口，他不愿意承认这问题最近一直在他脑子里晃悠。

　　“当然。”Castiel回答完问题，又继续脱衣服。

　　“哇哦，那可真是……”Dean还是有点没办法想象，但是如果是Cas给自己口.交的话，那场景一定超级辣，Dean觉得自己的阴.茎有点抬头的趋势了，“那可真是……不容易。”

　　Castiel终于把自己脱了个精光，他光着屁.股爬上了Dean的床，躺在了他的身边，“实际上，那算不上困难，Jimmy的身体非常柔软，而且他的阴.茎有一定的长度，弯下腰把龟.头含在嘴里并不难。”

　　Castiel说这话的时候仍然面无表情，仿佛在探讨特别严肃的生物知识，然后他等了一会儿，Dean还是坐在床上没动静，他只好又说：“我以为我们要交配？”

　　“哦是的，等等，”Dean一脸复杂又期待，“你是说你能弯下腰直接含进……”

　　Dean张着嘴试着弯了弯腰，结果发现他的骨头僵硬的像木头，不要说含住阴.茎了，伸直胳膊指尖都碰不到脚。

　　“……嘴里？”

　　Dean又试了几次，甚至用了点力气，但是除了扯得大腿疼之外毫无结果。

　　“这不可能吧，Cas，你不可能给自己口.交，根本办不到嘛……”

　　Castiel觉得Dean的行为非常白痴，但他决定对此不作评论，“我可以，Dean，我不说谎，尤其是这种事。现在，我们是继续做.爱，还是讨论人体柔韧度的问题？”

　　“当然，我们当然会做.爱。但是我还是不敢相信，你真的能……？”

　　Dean停下傻逼动作，回头热切地看着Cas ，“……把自己的老二含进嘴里？”

　　Castiel不明所以的看回去，诡异的沉默蔓延开来。

　　“哦！”过了一会儿，Castiel恍然大悟，“你想我做给你看？”

　　“Well，”Dean觉得自己居然有点不好意思，“如果你不介意的话……”

　　“我不介意，Dean，但我以为我们本来要做.爱……”Castiel有些疑惑的看着Dean。

　　“其实，如果姿势正确的，我们也还是可以……”Dean暗搓搓的说。

　　“……”

　　“你想在我含住自己老二的时候干我的屁.股。”Castiel干巴巴总结道。

　　“好吧，这是一种说法……”被Cas这么直白的说出来Dean反而有点不好意思了，^“你当然可以拒绝，我是说，这其实也算是一种情趣，但是确实有点羞耻，如果你觉得……”

　　“好。”

　　“……这太过分的话，我完全理解……什么？”

　　“我同意，听起来没什么不好的。”Castiel耸耸肩，仍然用无辜的蓝眼睛看着Dean。

　　然后Cas就双腿略微分开坐在床上，脑袋一点点低下头，整个背部慢慢的弓起来，脊柱几乎变成一个圆弧，直到他的脑袋几乎就要埋到双腿间才停下来，然后他握住自己软软的阴.茎，把顶端送到自己唇边，伸出舌头舔了一下马眼，接着他歪过头看着Dean，声音仍然是低沉干燥的：“你看，我能做到的。”

　　Dean不承认这几乎比自己所看到的所有色.情片都要刺激，他的小丁丁几乎瞬间就硬了起来，包在裤子里有点发疼，而Cas说话的时候他只能愣愣的盯着他的嘴巴和阴.茎，然后不知所措的吞了一下口水。天啊，我的天使在舔他自己的老二！！！！！！！

　　我的！天使！在舔！他自己的！老二！！！！！！！

　　Cas等了一会儿，Dean还是没有说话，只是直勾勾看着他，他把视线移到Dean的裆部：“哦，你勃起了。”Cas用另一只手隔着裤子抓住了Dean胀大的阴.茎，“你喜欢这个？”

　　然后Cas笑了笑，他又伸出舌头舔了舔自己的龟.头，不同的是他这次的动作放的非常慢，而且还一边歪着头故作无辜的盯着Dean。

　　Cas感觉到自己手里Dean的阴.茎又大了一些，然后Dean不停地吞口水。

　　Cas无辜的眨眨眼。

　　“哦上帝啊！！”Dean终于忍不住了，他把Cas推倒在床上，然后急躁的一把褪下自己的内裤和长裤，直接扔到床下，几乎有点恼怒的啃咬着Cas干燥的嘴唇，“你是故意的，该死！”

　　“我们说好了，交配的时候不许喊父亲的名字。”Cas好不容易在Dean攻城略地的间隙喘了口气。

　　“我还以为天使都是纯洁无辜的呢！”Dean咬上了天使的脖子。

　　Cas疼的嘶了一声，但还是任他去了，“你还要看我给自己口.交吗？”

　　“当然，”Dean最后在Cas脖子上撮出一个深色的印子，就放开了他，坏坏的笑着，“我当然要在我的天使含着他的老二的时候干他！”

　　Castiel对此不置可否，然后他在Dean的指导建议下仰躺在床上，然后双腿抬起几乎到了身体对折的地步，他用双手握住了自己双腿的膝盖窝，微微分开双腿，然后继续抬高自己的臀部和腰部，直到整个脊柱完成圆弧，下半个背部都离开了床单，屁.股几乎是直冲着天花板。这时候他已经能看到自己半勃的阴.茎了，然后他抬起自己的脖子，轻松地就把自己老二顶端含在了嘴里。他用力地吮吸着自己的阴.茎，不得不承认这感觉好极了。

　　“哦上帝……”Dean从后面靠近Cas，抓住他的双臀，往中间那个正在收缩的小洞里挤了一大堆润滑剂，看着下方正含住自己阴.茎吮吸地啧啧有声的天使，他眼睛半闭着，脸上不知道是沾上了唾液还是前液，亮晶晶的。

　　Dean用手指匆匆扩张了Cas的小洞，然后弯曲膝盖，握着自己的阴.茎捅进了那个湿乎乎的小.穴里，他几乎差点直接设了出来，“哦上帝，这感觉太好了……哦操他妈的上帝……”

　　而正在给自己口.交的Cas，因为Dean的捅入又被压得把阴.茎往自己嘴里松了松，然后再Dean抽插了两下之后就哆嗦着射到了自己嘴里。

　　“唔……”Castiel歪过头把自己的阴.茎吐了出来，咳嗽着把精.液吐了一部分，另一部分直接咽了下去。

　　Dean停了下来，他握住Cas不自主哆嗦的屁.股，“要我停下吗？”

　　“不！”Cas眼泪汪汪的，看起来有点意识不清“干我，Dean！啊……这简直太棒了，哦Dean，继续用力插进来……”

　　Dean觉得天使以后可能会后悔自己说的话，但是……管他呢！他更加用力的干起来……

　　“哦上帝啊！就算是七夕你们能不能小点声！”隔壁的隔壁的Sam表示非常受不了了。

　　END


End file.
